Into The Portal
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Finn ends up in Aaa and a certain vampire finds him. Rated M for future sexytimes. boy/boy yaoi slash and all that sweet stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. I just don't. I wish I did, 'cause it's awesome, but I don't.**

**I was looking at Gumlee pictures and happened upon Finn/Marshall Lee and I kind of liked it. So I browsed the few stories that there are of that pairing and decided to write my own. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Finn should have known it was a bad idea to go into PB's portal by the way it looked, all swirling with bright dots—magic things and Finn didn't go together. He was just bored; Jake was so busy lately with his kids and Lady, so sneaking around her lab seemed like fun. Jake would've stopped him from jumping in the magic portal. Maybe that was why he did it, because he missed their adventures. He saw the papers on Bubblegum's desk, and thought about reading them in case he was diving in to his death, but in the end he glanced at them and jumped on it.

And in the end, it was a mistake to do that. Now he was stuck in some weird other place, wandering a forest that looked familiar but totally wasn't, tired and hungry, and the worst thing was his head hurt because he fell out of a tree and hit it like a loser

Sidestepping a cliff that came out of nowhere, he put his hands in his pockets and grumbled. "Math, this sucks."

The creatures in the trees followed him while he sulked. Black birds and deer, and some weird looking other ones he didn't know the names of. But as he kept walking, hoping for some civilization and someone aside from animals, the sun began to set—that meant danger. He had his sword with him, and maybe other things in his pack, but in a place he didn't know anything about darkness meant less chance of survival.

He began to walk faster, looking for a place to sleep for the night. It was pure luck he happened upon a cave without anything in it.

Looking out of the entrance he watched the sun go down. Sunsets were pretty from his tree-house, lately he'd watched a lot of them and just had deep thoughts about his life that seemed to be put at a halt. Jake had a family now, and Finn's family was just BMO—don't get him wrong, he loved the little machine. He had just hoped for more. And on this mountain, overlooking the forest he'd spent hours wandering, the sun was so bright and the clouds so pink, Finn thought his sunsets didn't compare.

He sighed. He had enough of this depression that overtook him at random. He was in a different place and had to get his head together. "I need to make a fire before all the light is gone."

Firewood wasn't hard to get, and soon he had a small one going. He dug through his bag with hope that his marshmallows Jake gave him a few days ago were still in there, and they were. He ate them for dinner, but a few marshmallows wasn't enough and Finn knew he'd have to wait for dawn to find more food. Thankfully he ate some berries earlier or he might've passed out from exhaustion.

The sun was fully down and the smidgen of light was gone. Finn couldn't see anything aside from the few feet surrounding the fire.

Out of nowhere it started to rain. Hard. So much water was falling he couldn't see anything outside. "What the glob?"

When a breeze flew by, the fire began to flicker. Finn hissed and held his body tight, arms around his chest. He glared at the glowing flames. "Come on fire. Do your job."

"Sorry, dude. I just wanted out of the rain."

Finn screamed and fell backwards when suddenly a guy appeared out of nowhere, floating in front of him on the other side of the fire. "What the hell, dude! Don't scare someone like that!" He rubbed his head where he bumped the same spot as earlier, and sent evil-eyes at the intruder.

The man, a really pale looking one, who was actually kind of attractive wet with his shirt sticking to him, let out a laugh. "Ha! Scaring people is my life."

Finn brushed the dirt and rock pebbles of his body. "Jeez." Then he really looked at the stranger and gasped. _He looks just like—but not—glob, where am I? What did those papers on PG's desk say? Alternate Reality? Then he _has _to be._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the guy asked. He floated around the fire until his face was inches away from Finn's, who leaned away from him. "You know, you're a cutie." He smirked. "What's your name?"

Finn grumbled and blushed, facing away from the closeness of the intruder of his cave. "I'm not cute. And my name's Finn."

The stranger grabbed his cheek with a cold palm to turn his head back. Finn slapped it off; the coldness was too much when he was already freezing. The stranger was smiling though even after he shoved his hand away, and his red eyes gleamed. "Finn. I'm Marshall Lee, Vampire King."

Finn knew for sure when he said this he was in some opposite universe. Marceline was now a boy named Marshall Lee. So he must have someone named…well, he didn't know, but it was probably pretty close to his name. But Marshall didn't act like Marcy at all. If he did, then Finn wouldn't be in this cave anymore as she would've claimed it as hers, the damned possessive vampire.

Finn put on his best smiles just in case he had a chance of being thrown out in the pouring rain. He couldn't beat off a Vampire King with his flimsy sword, and said sword was far in the back where he couldn't get it, so he had to make sure he stayed in the safe cave. "It's nice to meet you, Marshall."

Marshall hummed and gave him a strange look, with narrowed eyes and a puckered lip. "Yeah… You look like someone I know…"

"D-do I?"

Marshall grinned. "Yeah, but not as cute." He leaned forward and rubbed Finn's cheek with his own, which was cold and wet with raindrops. "You smell good."

Finn froze. What. The. Glob. Marshall just moaned into his ear, and fucking nuzzled him. Nuzzled Finn. "Who do you think you are?" Finn shoved his hands against the cold, wet chest to move Marshall away. He stared into red eyes, eyes that seemed to smirk as much as that mouth. "Don't touch me."

Marshall grabbed Finn's wrists and brought his hands behind him to wrap around his slim waist. Finn's hands were forced to set against a wet lower back, and he could practically feel the skin beneath. The vampire leaned forward again to a still Finn, his hair sliding across the younger's cheek, and said with complete cheekiness, "Stop me, Finny."

Hearing that challenge, Finn snapped out of his daze and dove at him. How dare this complete stranger from a different land seduce him? Touch him like that? It was…pervy and weird.

With all his strength, which wasn't much, Finn pinned the vampire by his shoulders to the dirt-dusted rock floor. But just as he was about to punch that face that sent shivers down his spine for reasons he didn't understand, Finn was grabbed at his waist and thrown over on his back and pinned down himself, and it _hurt_. His vision blurred and he held his breath when he feared the taste of vomit would come up his throat. The weight of the vampire on his stomach wasn't helping, and the pounding in his head was getting worse. He closed his eyes with a groan.

"Shit, you okay?"

Finn leaned his head over and puked.

Marshall Lee flew up off him.

Finn began to cough and choke, so he got on his hands and knees and let out more, but it was mostly stomach acid after the first and it burned like lava. Throwing up sucked.

He nearly fell in his puddle of puke, feeling his legs and arms shake, when arms wrapped around his stomach and lifted him up to sit on his butt. He spit out some leftover vomit.

Marshall frowned at Finn. He knelt in the air in front of him. "You sick or something?"

Finn grabbed his head, squeezing his eyes shut as it throbbed again. "Don' know."

He felt gross. He looked out at the rain and began to crawl towards it, water sounded really good.

"Hey, where're you going?"

The vampire blocked him, feet planted on the floor in front of Finn's face. "Move." His voice sounded scratchy and awful. "I need water."

Marshall Lee huffed. He looked around the cave and then flew away. With him out of the way, Finn panted as he crawled again towards the rain, each little move causing his head and stomach to send him discomfort. Why was it so hard to crawl? Babies did it, why couldn't he?

Looking down at his trembling hands, Finn wanted to cry at how weak he was. In front of a stranger no less, trapped inside this cave. Life hated him right now.

"Here, take it."

Finn looked up at Marshall. He held out a rock that was dented so badly it looked like a bowl—what creature lived here before, he thought—and when Finn took it he saw the water inside. He downed it in one gulp, thankful the sour taste was gone. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Finding the nearest wall by the fire, Finn leaned against it and put his head on his knees. He began to tremble from the cold even with the heat of the fire.

The vampire sat beside him. "You got a big bloody spot in your hair."

"I know."

An arm wrapped around Finn's shoulder. It was unexpectedly warm, unlike Marshall's hands earlier. Finn couldn't help but lean into him. "You're colder than me, and I'm a fucking vampire." He let out a huffed laugh.

There were so many things wrong right now. It smelt like mold and barf inside the cave. Adding to that was the flickering, dying fire—Finn knew he should've gotten more wood—with the storm waging mere feet away. Plus there was his sudden sickness. But despite that, Finn pressed his face into Marshall's wet shirt, and in the stranger's embrace he felt better. He ignored the stench and didn't care about the blackness that would soon come when the fire spurted out and succumbed to his own darkness.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I've got more so I'll get the next part up when I can :) I feel like my Marshall Lee is not very Marshall Lee haha. Let me know and I'll try to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples :)**

**So there was a review from **SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up **that said I should elaborate where Jake was when Finn was taken to Marshall Lee's world, so I made this little thing. Thanks **SLASHMONSTER eatin yo boys up

**Not many people read Finn/Marshall Lee...doesn't that suck?**

**This is set in the morning of the day Finn jumps into the portal. It's tiny but I wanted to do it, to try out writing Jake and stuff.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Finn woke up before Jake this morning. He'd been up for an hour waiting for Jake to get up and make food because he couldn't cook anything but his spaghetti. Jake made awesome breakfast every time. After playing games with BMO for an hour his stomach started to rumble and so he decided to wake Jake up his self.

Finn went to the bedroom and shook the dogs limp arm that hung over the side of his bed. "Jake! C'mon bro, get up! Make waffles."

The dog groaned and rolled over to face the human. His sleepy eyes looked up. "Why can't you make waffles, Finn?"

"Dude, I suck at cooking, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

Jake eventually made it to the kitchen, and was singing happily making waffles. "Yo, Finn."

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I promise Lady I'd go hang out with her and the kids today. She says I don't visit enough. That cool with you?"

Finn was looking forward to today. It had been almost a week since he and Jake had been on a good, long quest. The Ice King had been silent lately and he was going to ask Jake if he wanted to go see what was up with him. Now his plan was ruined by Lady. Not that he didn't like Lady, she was cool and funny when he understood her, but lately she was stealing Jake away from him. Finn thought it was cool they had kids; really cool, and he'd never want to take away Jake from them. But he wouldn't admit it aloud to him that it was lonely without his best buddy.

Finn walked to the table and Jake put the plates down. "Yeah man, of course that's cool. She's your girlfriend."

Jake sat next to him. "Thanks, Finn." He took a hunk from his waffle. "You know, you should see what Bubblegum's up to."

"Maybe, if she's home. PB's been busy with her sciencey-junk. There's some convention she's been at."

Jake frowned. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Finn laughed. "You're funny. That's all she talked about for the last month."

* * *

**Yeah, it's super short like I said. Sorry 'bout that. Jake might be in this in the future and I want to get Jake and Finn's friendship right, so please let me know how this was, even though it's super short :)**

**I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow.**

**-Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I promised, here is the next part.**

** And for general information, I have Finn as 16 or 17. That's just what I pictured :) If you don't like it then imagine him as whatever age you'd like to.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was too hot, and he hated his life. Finn trapped to the sandy beach with heavy metal chains around his feet, and the suns glare burned him as he struggled. He watched Lady and Jake and Jake's kids swim in the ocean he desperately wanted in. No matter how loudly he called for help, no one came to unchain him. He didn't understand why nobody helped him. Sweat stung his cheeks and went into his eyes, his hair plastered to his face and the back of his neck—he was glad that it was cut short or he'd be suffering even more.

Suddenly, there was sweet relief. The water in the ocean climbed higher, rising to bury him and he was under the sea. His chains were miraculously gone, and it was just him in the cool ocean, no heat, no pain. He swam with the fish and mermaids, and a few minutes later he looked around for Jake. He saw the dog floating at the surface and started to climb to him. But he couldn't get there. It was like no matter how far it seemed he swam, the distance never shortened between him and his best friend. He swirled in the water in a panic when his lungs started to ache for oxygen.

He woke up with a gasp to see a ceiling. Not the rocks or the cave he thought he'd see. He noticed he was in someone's room, a oddly familiar room, in a large bed. He sat up to look around only to lay right back down and gripped the sides of his head. It felt like someone hit him with a giant frying pan. There was sweat all over his self; he was completely covered in the cold nasty stuff. And his mouth was so dry he wondered if he swallowed a gallon of salt.

Surprisingly, Marshall Lee came in the open doorway. He wore the same plaid shirt but it wasn't soaking wet. "Finally you're up." He grinned. "You were out all day."

All day? So then after he passed out in Marshall's arms—_embarrassing_, Finn thought—the vampire must've carried him here. That was sort of nice. But he slept all day? Man, he was pretty sick. Maybe it was the marshmallows.

Marshall sat down on the large bed next to him. Finn was wary immediately of what he was going to do, and when the vampires pale hand shot out towards his face he reacted by slapping it away. "Don't touch me."

Marshall Lee rolled his eyes. "Chill out. You had a fever the whole time you were out. I'm just nice enough to care about it."

Finn huffed. "Whatevs." He thought of his own bed and wanted to be there. "Can I—" He shut his mouth. He was about to say go home, but he had no home in this place. Finn missed his home-his bed, where he would be now, sick and eating soup playing games. He never would've thought he'd miss that old tree-house when it'd only been a couple days; he had been gone longer before when he and Jake were out adventuring. But it wasn't just the tree-house, he realized, it was his whole land he was gone from this time. Of course he missed Ooo, everyone he knew was there, all the people he met from his journey's.

"Can you what?" Marshall asked. He stared down at Finn with shiny red eyes. When his hand reached out again the human didn't slap it away, and the cold fingers brushed away sticky locks of hair that clung to his cheek. "Can you what?" he asked again when Finn didn't reply.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Come on cutie, tell Marshall what's wrong."

Finn rolled his eyes, failing at resisting a smile. "I just…miss my home, that's all."

"What happened, you get lost?"

"No."

"Well, I can take you home, if you want."

Finn frowned. Marshall sounded sad, though his straight face said otherwise. This guy helped him, let him into his house, into his bed, and took care of him while he was passed out sick. Finn thought he sort of cared, and maybe Marshall would miss him. The thought of Marshall missing him made Finn upset.

What else would have happened last night if Finn hadn't puked up his guts? Marshall Lee called him cute and said he smelled good and forced Finn into holding him. Finn got the sense Marshall liked him, but did he…want him? Finn liked being flirted with, it was nice to be wanted in that way, but he didn't really know much about..._that_, he hadn't done much-not anything, really-but he had a good feeling the vampire would've done other things, things that were exciting to think of.

Part of him didn't want to leave because Marshall seemed so alone. It was in that face, and those dark eyes. Finn had started to understand what loneliness was and he could see it in Marshall Lee.

"I can't go home." _Why did I say that?_ Finn thought. _Glob_,_ I'm an idiot._

"You can't?" Marshall asked, confused.

There was the slimmest possibility that he would be able to. Finn knew that, and he hated knowing that. Unless Bubblegum found out he went through her portal and tried to get him back, Finn was stuck here. He trusted in her smarts, but she was so busy with her work maybe Finn wouldn't be noticed. There was Jake, though, and he hoped Jake went to her and they realized he was here.

He missed everyone. His friends, Flame Princess and LSP and all the other princesses, and his family, Jake and BMO, and, dammit, even Ice King, the old weirdo. He held his breath when he felt tears coming, his throat stinging. He wouldn't cry in front of this guy. What kind of hero would he be if he let that happen?

"Finn."

"What?"

"Are you from the other-side?"

Finn looked up, startled.

Marshall Lee shrugged. "It's just that you look a lot like Fiona, actually you could be her twin, and saying you can't go home… It just makes sense, you know?"

"How do know about the other universe?"

"Peppermint Maid's been there, and I've known her for a long time. Never been, takes too much dark magic to get there."

Finn sat up, ignoring the head rush that came with it. If he had some magic he would be able to leave. There was plenty of magic in _his_ world, there had to be magic in _this_ world that wasn't dark. Finn was giddy. "All I need is some magic."

Marshall shoved him back down with a hand on his chest, and Finn's good mood was gone. "You're not leaving yet."

The humans blue eyes sparkled in anger. "And why the hell not? You can't keep me here."

"Oh, I can do whatever I like," Marshall said with a truly evil smirk. The smirk on his face had Finn's insides quivering. Why did he smirk all the time, did he not know what a smile was? They were too much for Finn's recovering body to handle. His pointy fangs glinted in the dim lighting, and he caressed Finn's face again, going so far as to lightly touch his bottom lip with his pale finger.

Finn moved his head away and narrowed his eyes. "Try to keep me here, vampire. See what happens to you."

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" His nose scrunched up and he made a repulsed face. Marshall abruptly floated away to the other side of the room, in another room adjoining this one; Finn saw it was a bathroom. Marshall turned around and pointed inside. "You stink, so you can use my bathtub. You're lucky I'm letting you in there, and the only reason is because you stink _bad_."

Finn huffed again. "Screw you."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"What is wrong with you?" Finn screeched with a dark blush across his cheeks.

"I don't know, what's wrong with you?" Marshall asked, folding his arms to his chest. He raised his eyebrow at Finn. "One second you're all sad and then you get all cute and flushed, and then you yell at me. Are you bipolar?"

Finn barred his teeth and practically yelled, "I'm _not _bipolar! It's not my fault I got sent here!" Oh, wait, it was. He jumped into the portal on his own, and it was _completely_ his fault. Finn sighed. "And anyways, maybe if you stopped…touching me, I wouldn't do that junk."

"But I can't help it; you're so adorable and pretty."

"Guys _aren't_ pretty. And I'm not adorable, either."

He was grateful to the vampire, but why did he flirt like this, and why did Finn _like_ it? He wanted to egg him on. He wanted Marshall to react. He wanted that fangy smirk to light up his face. He was an idiot for thinking these things.

Marshall moved to hover a few feet above Finn on the bed. "Am I not pretty?" he asked with a pout that was totally bogus.

Finn almost laughed at the ridiculous question. "Of course not. You—" He sealed his lips when the wrong words were going to come out. Words that would make Finn so very embarrassed.

"I'm what?" Marshall Lee asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, shut up."

The Vampire King laughed. "All right. Just because you smell so bad I'll let it go."

_Jerk. _"Then, uh, could you move and let me up?"

"Help you up? Sure."

"No, I said—wait!" Finn held on tightly to Marshall's neck when he was lifted up, blanket and all, and carried to the bathroom. Marshall's hands found his bum Finn was ashamed to have let a moan escape his lips. He gritted his teeth and said, "you're a jerk."

"I know."

Finn was set on the freezing toilet as Marshall leaned over the tub and turned the water on. The bathtub wasn't big or anything, but for Finn it would be just right to dunk his head down in.

He pulled the thick blanket tight around him, shivering from the coldness of the bright white bathroom. This whole room was chilly, in fact. Maybe he lived in a glacier or something. "Why is your house so cold?"

"I'm a vampire. What do I care about heat?"

The cool air was causing goose bumps to break out all over his skin, and it made his head throb and feel heavy. He closed his eyes from the sudden blinding white of the room, it was a burn in his eyes that went straight to his brain. Rubbing his temples, Finn tried to get rid of the pain.

"Sorry I can't help more."

His eyes opened to see Marshall standing in front of him. Red eyes were in worried slits and fangs overlapped a frown, his arms hanging at his sides. Finn let his hands drop to his lap at the vampires worried stare. "It's okay. Really…" He was suddenly nervous, and fiddled with his fingers. "Thanks for all this…y'know, letting me stay here and junk. And the bath, too."

Marshall's hands enclosed around Finn's, and his long pale fingers melded with his. "It's not a big deal if it means getting to look at that adorable face." He smiled.

Finn swallowed a lump in his throat. He fumbled with Marshall's hand awkwardly, and mumbled, "Pervy vampire."

The vampire chuckled. "I'll be back in a sec. I gotta get some towels." He let go of Finn's hand to fly out the doorway.

Finn watched the steam rise with the water and he couldn't wait to submerge in the tub, to get rid of the soreness in his body that was steadily annoying him. He was a hero, he was supposed to be strong and resilient, but right now he was just plain weak. Being weak, Finn hated it. Sure, an injury here and there wasn't unheard of when he was battling evil monsters and witches, but this, being sick and cold and tired, and the headaches and lack of strength in his limbs, was absolutely horrible. He honestly preferred a broken arm to this.

And Marshall…He grumbled to his self. Why did he make Finn act so…un-Finn? He'd never be like this in front of anyone. When Marshall just touched his hand he acted like a blushing bride or something. He brought out a very different side to himself he never knew he had. He was pictured his self as confident, and a fighter, and yeah, sometimes he cried, but being shy like that was new. He'd been shy with Bubblegum when he had that crush on her but this felt totally different from that shyness.

"A'ight, I got your towels." Marshall put two fluffy brown towels on the sink and then shut off the water before it over-filled. He turned around to look at Finn, who sat fidgiting on the toilet seat. "I guess…I'll just go." The vampire ran his eyes over his frame, and Finn could practically feel the heat in the gaze.

Finn held the blanket closer. "Y-yeah…"

As the vampire shut the door, Finn heard him say as clear as day, "Shame I couldn't see that."

Finn blushed. "Fucking vampire."

* * *

**Okay, no major crud yet, and it's sort of awkward still, but soon I will have some kissing and all that good stuffs :) This won't be super short, either. At least 8 chapters, maybe 10 if I get really, really into it haha**

**I'll give you a line from the next chapter because I'm bored:**

"Admit it, you find me attractive. That's all you have to say for me to move any closer."

**Comment please, it makes me happy!**

**Bye bye!**

**-Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! :)**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites and followers all that good stuff. It makes me happy to know people like reading this :)**

**I felt like writing in Marshall's POV, so I did it for the first part of the chapter just a bit.**

**Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

_Marshall Lee's POV_

He could hear everything. The swishing of the water as Finn's naked body moved in the tub, the sound of the cloth scrapping the boy's flawless skin while he scrubbed away the grime. It was torture having these ears, having to listen to Finn's pounding heart echoing. It seemed louder than when the boy was sweating and panting in his bed with fever—and Marshall didn't know how he resisted biting him then, looking so adorable under his big black sheets. Maybe he resisted because Finn looked so pathetic. Control and Marshall were usually one in the same, he'd had years to harness it, and suddenly this kid comes from the other-side and basically seduces him unknowingly with his blue eyes, and soft blonde hair, and savory blood, and his good control went 'poof'.

He floated in circles around his room, trying to get the image of Finn's thick red blood running down his neck out of his mind. It was pointless with him in the next room where he could hear it flowing around in his body. He wanted to sink his fangs into his pale neck and just _bite_. Drink until he was satisfied. But what scared him—_scared _him, Marshall Lee, Vampire King—was that wasn't all he wanted. He didn't just want the blood from his body, he wanted Finn. His conscious screamed at him 'he's just a kid! Have some decency!' but his vampiric side screamed even louder 'drink him, play with him, he'll like it eventually!'

Oh, Glob, then the worst thing happened. Finn started to hum. Why did that make him hard? Was he so sensitive now that a 16 year old boy did this to him? Marshall opened his mouth in a silent scream. Why did he like this kid so much?

He couldn't take it. His control was hanging on by the thinnest wire, and Marshall tried to keep it intact for as long as he could, but the wire just _broke_.

_Finn's POV_

Finn felt awkward as he washed the sweat and stink off his body. He knew Marshall could hear him, like Marcy he had the best hearing around. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his warm bath. The water felt too nice, and he felt too good to let one pervy vampire get him embarrassed when for the first time since being here he was relaxed.

He grabbed a wash cloth again and scrubbed away at his arms, and then he did his legs and everything else. He grabbed some shampoo to wash his hair. It stung, his head still aching from hitting it twice yesterday, but he dealt with it to get it clean.

Once he was done, the water had turned soapy and was filled with his nastiness, so he stepped out onto a floor mat. He took a towel from the two Marshall left out, feeling it between his fingers. The towel was so fluffy and soft he had to rub his face against it, and he couldn't stop the noise that sounded from his throat.

The door was thrown open. Finn quickly pulled the towel around his wet body, infuriated, and turned to yell at Marshall when he saw his face. It was, and Finn barely thought this without blushing, sexy.

But Marshall had no right to come in like that. He knew Finn was naked. Quickly he got his senses back and became angry, and tossed the first thing he could, a big bottle of conditioner, right at Marshall's head. "You _pervert_! What're you doing?!"

Marshall ducked, the bottle sailing into the bedroom. "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Finn threw another bottle, and then two more until there wasn't anything else to toss. "Take it as a compliment!" the vampire hissed out.

"A compliment!" Finn let out a battle cry scream, and he jumped at the vampire who had no shame, tackling him to the cold floor, his knees pressing hard into his stomach. It was too easy to pin him, and because of that Finn thought he let him, but he really didn't care in his rage and embarrassment. He raised his fist high and hit it hard against Marshall's face swiftly three times.

"What the hell?!" The vampire screamed, shoving him off.

Finn landed on his butt, wincing, holding his towel around his waist to keep his dignity. He was about to curse out the vampire who hovered feet away, but then noticed his hands were stained red, red as in blood. Marshall Lee's blood. Finn couldn't believe he hit him that badly, and he looked up to see if the vampire had a cut or bruise or something but his face was clear of any mark. He stared at his hands once more, stunned. They were shaking slightly, and a drop of thick ruby fell from a finger to splatter on the white tiles; he could almost hear the splash. The blood was wet, sticky, and he didn't like the feel of it. In all his battles and fights he'd used a sword, or sometimes he let them live and taught them a lesson in the end, but never had he hit anyone to make them bleed. Seeing this made him uneasy.

"Finn?"

He looked up slowly to see Marshall glide over to kneel in front of him. The vampire took his hand gently in his own like it was a fragile item, and he brought it to his mouth and licked. Finn watched in shock as he cleaned away all the red stickiness. His tongue was rough, like sandpaper, and though the blood was already wet, Marshall's tongue made his skin even wetter with each swipe. He sucked his index finger to the second knuckle into his mouth, and Finn blushed with squinted eyes at the motion. This shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't feel this way. And Marshall Lee shouldn't be doing this to him. Not with that heat in his eyes, and not looking up at him so suggestively.

Finally, his tongue left his skin, and Marshall Lee grimaced. "Ugh, the taste of my own blood. Gross."

The human took his hand back roughly, holding it to his chest with his other one. "Get away from me," he said, pulling down his towel more to cover his self.

But he did not move. "No. I see you like me just as much as I like you."

"I don't even know you! How could I like you?"

Marshall leaned forward, his lips set in a smirk. "Ooh, getting defensive? That's a sign of attraction."

"N-no it's not," Finn stuttered.

"Admit it, you find me attractive. That's all you have to say for me to move any closer."

Finn opened his mouth to retort, but then found himself closing his lips. He wanted to say it. He was curious about what would happen if he did, and he was so confused with why he was feeling this way about a total stranger. Why did he get flustered? How was it that he even came to like this guy when he was a complete pervert? And since when did Finn like guys?

If he said something, maybe that would make these confused feelings become clearer. "I think you're hot."

Marshall Lee gave a wide, toothy grin and he leaned in to press his lips to Finn's.

The first thing Finn realized was that this kiss was totally different from his past kisses. This wasn't a peck on the lips. This wasn't like kissing Flame Princess where he had to be careful not to burn his lips off. This wasn't like kissing Princess Bubblegum, when she was a friend and he was the one who wanted her as more than that. This was a kiss filled with passion, something he knew nothing about. But when Marshall's tongue smoothed over Finn's lips, pressing roughly, and Finn reluctantly opened his mouth for the vampires to roam inside, he wanted to learn all about it.

Marshall's hands grabbed his shoulders. He pulled Finn closer, the human grunting and holding his towel so it would stay covering him. Marshall's fangs were poking his bottom lip and Finn sort of liked the danger of what would happen if he was cut. Breathing became necessary eventually, and Finn drew away, opening his eyes to see Marshall's gazing at him. He barely had time to suck in air before he was laid down on the freezing floor, the vampire floating above him.

Finn looked into those crimson eyes, and down at his smirking blue lips. "M-marshall…"

Their mouths connected again. Finn shut his eyes with a moan, and his hand moved to grip the plaid shirt at Marshall Lee's chest. The vampire groaned when Finn pulled him down so his clothed body pressed to Finn's nearly nude body, and Marshall's long black hair caressed his face. His forked tongue was rough tangling with Finn's. Their lips melded together too perfectly. Finn couldn't believe how good this was. Every part of him was electrified in need.

Marshall was considerate enough to let up for Finn to breathe properly again, but then a second later he was back attacking his mouth, and his hands roamed the naked pale skin of his chest, causing Finn to shiver. Finn's hands wrapped around Marshall's back, and he started to rub his self against Marshall's figure, his legs tangling with the vampires.

Mouths separated with a wet slick sound, and Marshall's fingers brushed at his nipple. Finn tilted his head back with a gasp. The vampire chuckled.

"Jerk," Finn panted.

"Hmm." Marshall's mouth didn't return to Finn's like he thought it would, instead he began to nip at his neck, and then sucked and kissed. "Am I a jerk now?"

Finn squeezed his eye lids shut tight. "Mmm…yes…"

Laughing again, his fangs lightly scratched on his skin.

Then, just as Finn thought something really dangerous and thrilling was going to happen, he heard a grumble. And he felt it come from him, more specifically his stomach.

Marshall Lee lifted off of Finn and laughed.

Finn sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, holding his stomach when it protested once more. "Sh-shut up! I can't help it." Finn avoided eye contact after what just happened, and puckered his bottom lip.

"Aw, don't pout cutie." Marshall helped Finn stand up, and he watched the human adjust his towel. "I'll find you food."

Finn huffed. "Get out. I need to change."

Marshall raised a brow, looking at the clothes that lay crumbled on the floor. His nose twitched. "I hope you don't mean the sweaty rags on the floor."

"Hey! What—"

Marshall held up a hand. "You can borrow some of mine."

Finn looked over Marshall's figure, and then his own. "But you're bigger than me."

"You're wearing my stuff," he said with finality. "I am _not_ smelling those nasty things."

"I'm not gonna be bossed around—"

"You are. This is my house, Finn."

He crossed his arms, rubbing his prickled cold skin. He would freeze in this house, and really he didn't want to wear his clothes if they stank so badly. He did just bathe. "Fine."

Marshall left and a moment later came back in the bathroom with a handful of clothes, setting them on top the other towel. Then he picked up Finn's old clothes with the other towel around them. "I'll be downstairs when you're done." He winked as he turned and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry for cutting off their kissing...I had to... And just how did Finn's towel stay on so well?**

**Let me know if there are any mistakes. Sometimes I make the same paragraph twice in different ways lol and occasionally I spell things wrong. I will go back and fix it, so just tell me! :D**

**Please comment! :)**

**-Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! :D**

**I made a poll so go check it out on my profile! It involves Harry Potter and I don't know if Adventure Time folks will like it, but you never know what other people like.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites! :D That means a lot to me, people.**

* * *

Finn made sure the door was locked before he took off his towel and used it to dry his hair. Then he looked to the pile of clothes and in it Finn found a shirt like Marshall's, black boxers, and black jeans, and socks. His cheeks blazed in humiliation of having to wear someone else's clothes, especially looking at the underwear. But he had to; he couldn't wear a towel or smelly clothes. Reluctantly, he slid on the boxers and socks and pants, and put his arms through the shirt. When he looked in the mirror, he held back laughter. The pants were long and so was the shirt, and he looked like he had suddenly shrunk down three sizes. He rolled the shirt sleeves up and the pant legs up until it looked a bit more right, but as soon as he could Finn was finding the nearest lake and washing his clothes so he didn't have to wear Marshall's.

He stared at his reflection for a moment. His blue eyes went to his lips and he smiled as he touched them, recalling the fantastic kiss, and the other stuff that was better than fantastic. Marshall was good. But with all those years he had lived, Finn supposed he would be good at kissing.

Glob, it was so exciting. Another world, making out with an unfamiliar vampire dude, Finn wouldn't have ever guessed this would happen to him in a trillion years. He never would have thought he'd like it, either.

He couldn't stay forever in the bathroom so he left, and then went through the bedroom door to see a small long hallway with a closet and stairs. When he got to the bottom there was a living room. To his right was an opening that led to the kitchen, from what he could see. There was mostly open space to his left, save a few things. A big black couch with a couple pillows on it sat against the wall, and a small TV on a wood stand was on the opposite with a little metal shelf with DVD's beside it. There was a table in front of the sofa with thick lit candles, giving a dim lighting in the room, and a tall lamp on the end of the couch wasn't on. He saw an axe guitar leaning against an amp and wondered how Marshall sounded compared to Marceline.

"Well, don't you look good."

In the kitchen doorway was Marshall, baring a slanted smirk. His hand held an apple with some color taken from it. He eyed Finn's frame with crimson fire Finn could practically feel with several feet between them.

"You're a total pervert." Finn's words came out more nervously rather than in irritation like he wanted.

Marshall just laughed.

So much for that courage he thought he would have, as he had plenty of it before. This vampire took every essence of his hero-ness away from him with one perverted stare, and Finn sort of liked that. He loved doing hero work, and saving people, and fighting villains, but there had to be down time. There had to be time to just be Finn the human, not Finn the fighter, or Finn the hero. Jake had his time away from their journeys with Lady, so why couldn't he have his with Marshall Lee, albeit in another land? He tried to do that will Flame Princess but she wanted to adventure with him, and Finn of course took her along. It was fun, and he loved hanging with her. He just wanted _more _than someone who adventured with him, because that was what a friend did, not a girlfriend.

The sofa was really cushiony and he sank into it contentedly. He spotted Marshall drifting over, and saw the apple still in his hand had a blotch of boring grey on its top. "So…you drink color?"

He sat next to Finn. "Yeah. But I like blood more." He bit the apple hard with a loud crunch, and sucked.

"Marcy does too."

The apple was put on the table, fully grey now, and Marshall leaned back on the couch. "Marcy, huh? That's my _opposite, _right?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah. She's a really good friend. She plays jokes all the time, though. It bother's Jake; he doesn't like vampires that much. Not at all, actually." _Not since Marcy tried to bite him._

Marshall tilted his head down near Finn's. His breath hit Finn's cheek. "You do, though?"

Finn swallowed at the closeness, and he saw the vampires eyes move to his neck. "Well, I just said Marcy's a friend…"

Marshall leaned across Finn's lap, the human tensing, and he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "I put in a pizza," he said, flicking the TV to a movie.

"Thanks, bro."

He shrugged. "You're lucky Fiona left food here last time she and I played. Otherwise it'd be apples and cherries for you."

Finn wanted to meet Fiona and see if she really was like him. So far Marshall wasn't exactly like Marceline, but if he had to change her gender then this would probably be what he'd see. And Finn had Jake, so what would Fiona have? Johanna? Jacky? He had no clue. But when he thought about it, a feeling in the pit of his stomach that wasn't hunger came about. Fiona was like him. That meant every part of Finn's character was in this girl, and sharing his own personality was out of the question. That was what made someone different from another. Finn liked being one of a kind. And with that, not holding a single uncertainty, Finn didn't like Fiona.

"You're not like her."

Finn spun his head, taken aback. "What?" Could he read Finn's mind? Or did he say that aloud?

Marshall kept his stare on the television screen, and it flickered on his face, shadowing handsomely. "Your eyes are clearer. I see that what you've been through in them. I see bravery, and not stupid bravery, just that fearlessness in wanting to help. And your smell is different. If I was blind, I'd be able to pick you out of a crowd of millions. Your blood smells rich and unique."

Finn blushed at the suddenly deep Marshall. Talking about his blood made Finn uneasy but…the compliments were really nice. Unexpected, but nice. Maybe it was the musician in him or something that made him sound like that.

"Thanks, Marshall. And uh…Marceline and you…I can see you're different too." He didn't have fancy words like Marshall Lee, but he hoped that the truth came in his words, because he meant that. There was no copy of Marshall anywhere, even if this universe thought otherwise.

The vampire twitched a small smile. "Thanks."

Finn smiled. "No problem."

There was a triple beep from the kitchen just when he was starting to smell the delicious aroma. Finn was getting up to grab his food when Marshall stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I'll get it. Don't want your fragile human skin to get burned."

"Jerk."

Less than a minute later, a large thin pizza was set on the table, covered in cheese and peperoni and olives. The whole pizza disappeared in minutes. Finn collapsed back on the sofa with a groan, holding his slightly pudgy stomach. He shut his eyes. "Ugh. Too much."

He was really tired, and he was too tired to get mad that he was tired. He'd slept a day, and was still sleepy. Finn blamed it on the fact that it was still night time, around 3 or 4 in the morning, and on Marshall, too, though he probably shouldn't.

"Finn?"

He gathered up the strength to speak. "Mmm. Yeah?"

A cold touch to his face had him opening his eyes. In his peripheral vision he saw Marshall's finger swipe his cheek, and he followed it, turning his head to see it go in his mouth where he sucked it, and then let the pale finger out with a 'pop'. "You had sauce on you."

Finn realized he was staring at Marshall's finger for a while, so he looked up at him and stuttered out a 'thanks'.

"Anytime," the vampire replied cheekily.

Lazily he watched the television, but didn't really comprehend anything. His brain was fuzzy, and his eyes were groggy, and his legs were like noodles, and he struggled to stay upright on the sofa.

Abruptly, Finn was grabbed around his waist by a pair of big hands, and yelped as he was moved midair, turned around to lie back on the sofa with his head on Marshall's lap. Surprisingly this was kind of cozy. Then sudden and weird when Marshall's hand ended up resting on his stomach lightly, but he didn't mind the change as long as the pervert didn't try anything right now. Finn was too tired and it wasn't exactly unwanted. He fell asleep minutes later, content in Marshall Lee's lap.

* * *

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter. Next will be much better.**

**I don't like bribes for comments but if this gets 25 reviews I'll do something from Marshall's point of view, possibly him looking after Finn when he passed out in chapter one. I plan on it being cute. Also, I was going to have Marshall Lee play a song for Finn eventually, do you have any recommendations? :)**

**As always, let me know if there are mistakes in here, and comment! See you next time!**

**-Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so it's been a while since I updated this, and I'm super sorry! I promised last chapter that if this got 25 reviews I would do Marshall's POV from chapter one and that ****_will_**** happen! :D**

**I don't think I did a disclaimer yet… So here: I do not own Adventure Time, or anything else in this story that is obviously not owned by me.**

* * *

It was really quiet. Too quiet. Finn was suspicious immediately. BMO wasn't trying to get him up because he usually slept in, so that was weird. There wasn't any kind of breakfast-y smell, like Jake's amazing bacon pancakes, or his awesome omelets.

Then he remembered. He wasn't in Ooo anymore. There wasn't going to be BMO waking him up, or Jake making everyone breakfast. Finn wasn't home. Why was he still here?

Oh, yeah. Marshall Lee. That vampire that kept flirting with him. He was too distracting, and Finn liked it a lot, but home was more important than one vampire. Although, that one vampire was really hot, and he kissed Finn and it was amazing. And Finn could admit that Marshall was the reason he recovered from his sickness, taking him here out of that cave. Without the vampire King Finn would've probably gotten much worse and he didn't want to think about what could have happened to him.

It was dark in the living room, the windows showed total blackness outside. He was lying on the couch with a thick blanket covering him, which must've happened after he passed out. Marshall was kind of like a mom in the way he looked after him.

"You sure sleep a lot."

Finn sat up as the vampire floated in. He had to say it now before anything else happened. "I have to go home."

Marshall stopped moving, and then he sighed. He flicked on the lamp and then took a seat beside Finn, slouched forward. "Yeah, I know," he murmured.

Home was Ooo, at the tree-house with Jake and BMO, and it was where he belonged, but if that was true then why was his stomach hurting, and why was his brain telling him that leaving was a bad idea? It didn't make any kind of sense. There was only one thing to do and that was figure out how to get back to Ooo, but—and Finn realized there were a lot of 'but's'—even if he needed to go home, Finn wanted to stay. Marshall made him feel good. He was pervy, but Finn liked that about him. The thought of leaving gave him physical pain.

_I have to go home, _he told his self_._ His body wanted Marshall, and that was all.

Still, when he looked next to him where Marshall Lee sat, Finn couldn't leave him just yet. As long as possible he would try to stay with Marshall.

"Can you help me get back home?" he asked.

Marshall shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You know anyone who can?"

Marshall leaned back and looked at Finn. "I do," he responded a pause later.

"Will you take me to them?"

The smirk was back on Marshall Lee's face. "For a price I'll take you to him."

"I don't have any money."

The vampire chuckled. "I don't want money, Finn." Finn's eyes were drawn to Marshall's lips when a forked tongue licked them. "What I do want…" In a flash of a moment too quick for Finn to see, Marshall was on top of him, his arms circled around Finn's neck and his butt resting lightly on his lap. "…is you." His eyes went from Finn's mouth to his eyes, and Finn squirmed. The only reason he didn't push Marshall off was because he could help him get home. That was the only reason.

"What does that mean, dude?"

"Kiss me and I'll take you there."

"And if I kiss you…you promise me you'll take me to this person?"

"Yeah, sure. I know him pretty well so he should help you. He's pretty smart."

"Okay." He leaned up and kissed Marshall.

The plan was to just give him a simple kiss, a peck on the lips, because there wasn't anything else he had asked for. But then Marshall took the lead as soon as their mouths touched Finn let it happen happily.

He groaned into Marshall's mouth, arms limp at his sides now moving up to run through Marshall's sexy hair. Glob, it was sexy. Finn couldn't stop touching it. He was crazy for it.

How was this happening? He told his self that Marshall was distracting, and he was. It was just so incredibly distracting Finn couldn't care that it was distracting. As confusing as it sounded to him, Finn was too focused on Marshall's mouth and hands to really think about it.

"Marshall…" he panted, fingers combing through his hair, gripping when the vampire's mouth left to nip at Finn's chin. Quickly Finn titled his head back, and Marshall's mouth began to kiss all around Finn's neck, open mouthed with sharp fangs. How could one little kiss to his collarbone make him feel so good? The feeling gave him a rush. _Don't bite me, _he thought. But another part of him, the part that just couldn't get enough of Marshall Lee, thought, _what if he did? What would it feel like?_

"Finn," Marshall breathed against his wet skin. "I like you so much. Like, really, it's nuts." He pressed a soft kiss to the same spot. "I don't want you to go."

Finn frowned at Marshall's sort of whine, curling his fingers in the vampire's hair. He didn't think Marshall would say anything like that. "I have to go home. It's my _home_."

Marshall swiped his tongue up Finn's neck to slip it into his mouth; Finn groaned and tangled their tongues together. He pressed his body closer, so close Finn had to lift his head to keep contact with the vampire's lips, and then their mouths separated slowly.

Finn gulped in air. "Wha'?" he asked when Marshall didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"I'll try to keep you for as long as I can."

He was so determined saying it Finn thought he might be kidnapped. And when Marshall didn't return his mouth to Finn's again, he huffed impatiently. "Dude, if you're not gonna kiss me again then just take me to that guy that can help me go home."

"I really want to kiss you some more, cutie," he said with a proud smirk as Finn blushed. "But Gumball's not a night owl like me so we should go."

"Who's Gumball?"

"The Prince of the Candy Kingdom. He's our… Princess Bubbles?"

"Princess Bubblegum," Finn laughed.

"Whatevs." He rolled his eyes. "Sunrise is soon, so we should go now."

"If you get off me we can."

* * *

**I know it's short as hell but I just really wanted to post something because it's been so long. Next time there will be actual plot stuff happening...**

**Anywhooo, I hate to say this but won't be updating this for a few weeks, like is says on my profile. I feel bad, but life happens :(**

**Any mistakes you find let me know, I always feel like I have at least a few, and REVIEW! :D**

**-Eve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. Anything that isn't mine in this is not mine, okay? :)**

**Hiya! This is the promised Marshall Lee point of view for chapter 1! Sorry it took a couple months to get an update :( I want to do more Marshall Lee POV but I like Finn's, too. I'll probably go back and forth at random times. So expect that :)**

**I won't make a super long a/n so here you go! :D**

* * *

Marshall was looking for a place to get out of the rain for it bit; the downpour was ruining his hair and soaking his clothes like mad. He found a random cave in the middle of the forest and didn't expect anyone to be there so when he came upon a cute blonde he was super surprised. There was nothing for miles so seeing a living person was weird. The plan immediately was to kick him out…but that was before he really got a look at him. Aside from being adorable—he always had a thing for blondes—he found out that he looked just like Fi.

Marshall had an inkling of who he was but he wouldn't say anything unless he really needed to. "You look like someone I know," he said after introductions.

The kid stuttered out a "D-do I?"

Marshall grinned. "Yeah, but not as cute."

He was already really close and pushed the kid by touching his face second before if his irritated face was any indication. Still, he thought _why not push some more_ and leaned in to his cheek to Finn's in a bold move. His face was cold, but Marshall Lee could smell blood and not under the skin. He was hurt somewhere.

"You smell good."

"Who do you think you are?" Finn yelled. There was a feisty-ness that came through and he shoved at Marshall's chest, albeit weakly. "Don't touch me."

With a wide grin, Marshall accepted the challenge he heard in those words. He took the slender wrists and put them around his own waist so Finn was hugging him, and Marshall's back was still wet with rainfall. Finn was frozen in shock, and that excited him so he leaned impossibly close, so close if it was any closer they'd be kissing—and _glob _how Marshall really wanted to.

"Stop me, Finny."

Surprisingly, the kid jumped at him. Marshall was pinned down on the rocky floor was sort of fond of that strength from the blonde. But he wouldn't stand being bottom for anyone. Bottom was unacceptable for the Vampire King.

He grabbed the tiny waist and threw Finn onto his back, and the kids' eyes looked a little afraid and he had stopped breathing. His face lost some color, and when the kid closed his eyes Marshall knew something bad was coming.

"Shit, you okay?" he asked, thinking he'd really wounded Finn.

Then the pale kid puked, and Marshall was lucky enough to move away in time not to be splattered with the nasty gunk. While he hovered in the air, Finn was coughing and choking. Marshall was pretty worried for him. He saw him shaking all over, from his legs to even his head, and it was so bad that Marshall saw his arms about to give. Before he fell into his own barf the vampire lifted him up to sit on his butt away from the mess because he was just that nice.

Finn spit out some more vomit when he seated.

Marshall made a face at the sound, and he asked, "You sick or something?"

Finn grabbed his head. He was very pale. "Don' know."

Then, in a shocking move, the pale, sick kid started to crawl to the cave enterance. The rain was still falling hard and even Marshall could barely see outside with his good vision. Had Finn lost his mind? He would obviously get worse out there.

"Hey, where're you going?" He floated over to block him from leaving.

Finn huffed. "Move, I need water."

Marshall thought fast. He wouldn't let this cute blonde die from a human illness. That just wasn't fair for someone so good-looking. So he looked around for something to use as a cup so Finn didn't have to step out into the rain. There was an unusually shaped rock that looked like a messed up bowl someone made in pottery class, and he quickly filled it with rain water and went back to Finn before he could leave to see him just about crying on all fours.

He held out the bowl. "Here, take it," he said.

He felt really sorry for Finn; he seemed lost and sick and hurt. Good fortune did not come easily to him.

Blue eyes looked up wet with tears and stared at the rock bowl before Finn took it and drank. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They leaned on the wall by the fire when Finn was able to move without crying. He sat close to Finn to help keep him warm with what body heat he had, because he looked like a frozen human-cicle. And he could smell the blood coming off him and wondered if Finn's wound was bleeding and not just dried blood. His control was pretty strong, but if the boy wasn't sick he would probably be all over him with this smell of fresh blood oozing off him.

"You got a big bloody spot in your hair," he said for some odd reason, like Finn was unaware of his own pain.

"I know."

Finn was shaking again. Marshall Lee put his arm around his shoulder. Finn was smart when he moved closer to him to get warmer. But glob it all to the nightosphere, he was freezing. "You're colder than me and I'm a fucking vampire." He let out a soft laugh.

It was only ten minutes later that Finn passed out. He knew that leaving him here wouldn't be good for him with the cold and his head hurt, so he went out into the rain and hurried home before the sun came up. Why he was doing this he did not know.

Finn looked so small and adorable in his big black satin sheeted bed. His head was buried deep in Marshall's pillow looking small, and his blonde hair was stuck with sweat. His cheeks were rosy, and though that made him look more cute he also looked sort of pathetic with his grimaced mouth. The boy was in pain, and that was the only reason why the vampire resisted biting open that tasty neck and draining him dry.

"Jake…" the poor blonde moaned. His hands gripped the blanket. Marshall saw his eyes moving rapidly under the lids. "Make…soup…chicken soup…"

Marshall dabbed away the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "You sure are sensitive, kid." He touched the flushed skin with his finger, running it down Finn's face. "So warm," he murmured. He could practically feel the movement of his blood through his veins.

"BMO stop," Finn grumbled, batting at his hand. Marshall chuckled, touching his cheeks again to be annoying. "BMO," Finn moaned out angrily, but it was too cute when his hands weakly slapped at Marshall's.

He kept watch on Finn for an hour and so far it seemed like he was okay, except the high fever, but Marshall knew it'd go down soon.

Just as he was leaving to let him rest Finn started to moan and move around in his bed franticly. He rolled and rolled in his blanket until he was wrapped up like hot dog in pastry and then he sighed and smiled.

Marshall laughed again. He waited in the doorway for a second before shutting the door and leaving Finn to sleep in his bed, which was pretty nice of him to let someone else do. He made the couch for his self and shut all the blinds before he was asleep like the sick kid upstairs.

* * *

**So that's it for this! :D It's short. Sorry. I went away from it for a while to focus on school but I think I can manage my time a bit better now. So there will at least be an update monthly. No promises on weekly, though.**

**Tell me what you thought of this in a review! As always, thanks for reading! Love all around!**

**-Eve**


	8. Chapter 8

**It feels like I'm losing my flow in this story but I'm trying to get back into it. And what's worse is that I had typed this chapter, saved it, and then my computer when crazy and now it is gone. So now there's a completely different chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I'm happy that people like reading my Finnshall or Finnlee stuff. :D**

**Okay, here's the short chapter! :)**

* * *

It was a no go. As in, Finn wouldn't be going home anytime soon no go. The Prince of Candy Kingdom wasn't home in his Kingdom. He was on some stupid, lame prince-ly business that Finn didn't really care much about. Peppermint Maid, who was really nice but looked too similar to Peppermint Butler—without the guy voice—had said that Gumball wouldn't be back for maybe weeks. Then she talked about more stuff Finn didn't want to hear because he was so mad and upset, and he barely saw her leave because he was bummed out and disappointed.

Marshall was nice, though, and hugged Finn, startling him from his daze. "You'll get home, Finn."

Though the vampire was nice, Finn could see a smile just about there on his lips when he gazed up in shock at the hug. Marshall didn't want Finn to go anyway, so waiting for Gumball gave him time to be with Finn and do more pervy things that Finn wouldn't ever admit he liked.

"You're happy," Finn said in an accusatory tone.

Marshall sighed, petting his hair like he was some baby, and closed his eyes. "Oh, Finn," he said dramatically, "I'd never be happy if you're not happy." Then a fangy grin appeared on his face.

Finn felt a hand slide down his back. "Stop it," Finn screeched, swatting away his reaching hand before it went somewhere. "And let me go, pervy vampire." He tried to move free of the suddenly stronger hug, wiggling, and shooting dirty looks up at Marshall. The vampire was such a jerk. Why did he stay with him all this time? Not for the free food because that was crap.

Marshall laughed softly. "Keep squirming," he murmured down in his ear. "I like it."

Finn blushed. Then he noticed some gumdrop boys and girls staring from across the road and immediately stopped struggling, embarrassment kicking in. "Marshall Lee, candies are looking at us…." he whispered.

His red eyes squinted with amusement that Finn thought wasn't appropriate right now considering how Finn felt being hugged by a hot vampire in the middle of Candy not able to move.

"Let them watch. It'll be kinky."

"Marshaaaall!" Finn whined, the blush gliding to his ears.

With a chuckle, Finn was released. He grumbled "thank glob" and stepped away from Marshall, facing at the ground. He'd wait until the red was gone from his cheeks to look up. "Jerk."

"Yeah, I know."

Once he knew the blush vanished completely Finn raised his head. Looking at Marshall, thinking of how he wouldn't get home, he got an idea. One he should have thought about way sooner and he was kinda pissed at his self for.

"Marshall, you could help me, right?"

"Me? How?"

"Take me to the nightosphere! I'm sure there's a demon or someone who can help me."

Marshall sighed, adjusting his umbrella. "Finn. The nightosphere isn't for humans like you. One second down there and—"

"I've been before, I can handle myself."

"No."

Finn grumbled. "Well then what about your parents? Aren't they demons or something? Can you ask them for help?"

There was something so dark in Marshall's eyes in scared Finn into almost peeing his pants. "My parents disowned me a long time ago. I'm not asking for their help with anything, Finn."

That was surprising knowing Marceline had her dad, and he was obsessed with spending time with her—another friend always busy, this one avoiding her father.

Finn looked behind him at the Candy Castle and thought of how he wouldn't be going home for a lot longer than he thought. His lip started to tremble knowing that, and it would be baby-ish to cry out in public like this but Finn didn't care. Home was home, warm and comforting and smelled like dead bark, but in a good way. Not having that for weeks was going to suck butt.

"Hey."

Marshall's voice startled him it was so quiet. "What?" Glob, he sounded like he was going to break down more than BMO when all the tapes were burned.

"You're home can be mine until you have to go. I'd prefer you to stay so I can have my way with you—" Finn opened his mouth in shock. Marshall rolled his eyes. "Oh, close your pretty mouth before I kiss it."

"Hey! Don't talk to me like—glmbb!"

Marshall wasn't kidding. He just pulled Finn in and kissed him so fast Finn didn't have time to register it until the vampire's tongue was down his throat. Then he turned bright apple red and shoved him away. How Marshall could even think of kissing Finn in public was just insane! Yeah, in private he kinda liked it—again, he'd _never _admit it unless it was totally necessary—but in front of people, Finn felt different. Exposed.

He wiped the back of his mouth like that rid the taste of Marshall Lee from his lips. It didn't but he felt a bit better seeing the look on Marshall's face. "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again." He glared as furiously as he could, and then he walked away quickly.

"Finn!"

The sun was out now, and Finn took that as an advantage. He should've known the vampire would have something to protect him, though.

Marshall floated by, umbrella in hand shading him from the sun. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"You aren't. You like to embarrass me. You like to kiss me and make fun of me because I like it."

Marshall stopped, and then Finn did, too, realizing what he just said.

The vampire came down to stand before Finn, a smirk on his face. _I hate that smirk. _"I didn't think you'd ever admit that aloud, cutie." His hand reached out to touch Finn but he moved back, causing the vampires hand to hiss as the sun burned it. But Marshall just moved it back as if his hand didn't sizzle like bacon, and Finn was sort of awed he could handle that pain and not show it in any way. "I'm sorry for doing that. I do like embarrassing you, but only because it makes your heart beat so fast—yeah, just like that," he said with a smile. "And your pretty skin gets all red and it makes me want to drink you."

Finn flinched back. He wished he had his sword with him. "You won't _ever _do that."

There wasn't any reply except for a dark look, like when Marshall was talking about his family earlier, expect this was different. Not an angry dark look, but one that screamed excitement. Finn had that look when he fought monsters, but on Marshall it wasn't the battle adrenaline.

Finn shivered like he was cold. And then the sudden image of Marshall sucking his throat and biting down repeated in his head like a broken record, and he swallowed as he got hard. How was that a turn on? Did Finn _want _to be bitten by a vampire?

* * *

**Yeah, abrupt ending, but I'll have the next part up this weekend :D**

**Comment and criticize nicely! :D**

**-Eve**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just noticed that there are 114 people following this story and over 80 who have favorited. That means a lot to me, thank you so much! :) And to those who have commented, thank you! You make me really happy to read what you think of this!**

**To ****lovely220****: I did think about having Fionna and Cake appear, but I'm not ****_totally_**** sure. It's still undecided :) though now I really want to introduce them... **

**To ****QuirkyMadness**** : I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking threesome but…is it bad that I was? BTW, is it cool to use your idea for a little one-shot? :D I really want to write a Marshall/Finn/Gumball now but I'd feel like I was stealing o.o**

**To ****YaoiFreak13**** : I hope that in the couple next chapters I fulfill your craving for more intimate scenes, because if I don't then I completely fail at writing slash haha**

* * *

"You want some food? I can hear your stomach."

"Sure."

They went to a little hut that had plenty of shade, so Marshall could put down his umbrella. They sat in a booth—a bright peppermint stripped booth with super comfy seats that Finn wished he could take home. He didn't even look at the menu, everything here was either candy, or candy flavored. Marshall didn't get anything from the waiter when he came back, not even something red. That was shocking and a little scary; vampires that didn't feed were scary.

Suddenly Finn's mind went down that route picturing him with his fangs. He shifted in his seat. Curse Marshall for being so bleepin' hot.

His food came on a platter, a big pile of colors and candies of different shapes. Finn picked up one of his favorites, a red lollipop, and sucked on it, hoping that the vampire didn't notice his problem that seemed to keep rising up. It wasn't like he hadn't had this happen in the past, he _was_ a teenager, but before he came to Aaa it was rare for him to even think about these things that much. With Marshall around, Finn's head always went to the gutter.

Marshall was watching him; his body leaned against the wall from where he sat. It was a little awkward having those red eyes stare at him except Finn was used to it because he'd eaten three pizzas in front of him already.

"You know…too many sweets will ruin that adorable smile of yours."

Finn stuck out his tongue. "Whatever. Candy is awesome."

Marshall chuckled.

Finn ate enough to be full but not sick—he knew how to manage his candy intake after a few bad incidences. But now that he was finished eating, he realized there was nothing to do. The whole reason they came here was to ask for help from Prince Gumball but he was gone, and Peppermint Maid couldn't help either. And Marshall himself couldn't help. Finn didn't know anyone here so now what could he do but wait? And waiting sucked. Really, _really_, sucked.

Marshall must have seen the look on his face, or heard the long sigh. "Let's have some fun, Finn. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

Marshall grinned. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"How about the waterfall?"

Finn frowned. "Waterfall?"

Marshall's eyes almost twinkled, and he smiled—and it was _cute_. Marshall. Cute. It was weird. "You'll see."

They went outside, Finn taking the umbrella when Marshall forgot it, and without any warning the vampire lifted him up. He gasped, holding the umbrella and Marshall's shirt. They were flying higher than the castle, above the city and the bright streets made of candy. Finn looked down and held on even tighter. Heights weren't something Finn was afraid of really, but with Marshall Lee, the pervy jerk holding him it was hard to trust the vampire enough not to let him fall to his doom.

"I won't drop you, Finn." Marshall's voice sounded amused.

"I know that," he replied shakily.

Marshall flew them up and away from the Kingdom. Finn looked around and saw they were headed towards a rock cliff. When they got closer he saw a pink waterfall gushing down the far side of the mountain. It was bright, and really pretty, and loud. Marshall set down on top of some grass beside the water and Finn shimmed from his grip to go dunk his hand in out of curiosity. He licked his finger and was surprised. _Fruit Juice? Why does this look so dang familiar?_

Marshall knelt beside him. "The damn broke a couple years ago and it made this waterfall. It used to be a damn…can't remember the name but it was something funny."

Finn looked up at him and said, "The Fruity Damn."

"Yeah, that's the name. Anyway… Let's swim!"

"Are you nutso? This is a waterfall. Water_fall_ I don't wana fly off and die, Marshall."

The vampire pointed down the river. "There's a little place that way. Let's go."

Finn sighed, but let Marshall lead him down the river. It was shocking when he saw a little pool. There was still the river that went by, but this section was pulled off to the side like a lake on the side. The pink water was surrounded in trees and it was cool without the sun beating down.

"I come here all the time," Marshall said.

That was unexpected. "During the day?"

"Yeah, during the day. I love being a night-guy, I love darkness. But sometimes it gets boring just being in the dark all the time." He threw down his umbrella. "Let's get in."

Finn blushed as Marshall unbuttoned his shirt. "Um…uh—you…really want to swim?"

"You can't swim or something? I can teach you." Marshall winked.

"N-no. I can swim." _I don't really want to swim with _you_._

There would be Marshall without a shirt on, and Finn without a shirt on in his shorts that would be wet—none of that sounded safe. Marshall _did_ see him practically naked when he totally molested him in the bathroom, but not wet _and_ practically naked _and_ in shorts that would undoubtedly tighten.

Marshall jumped in, startling Finn from his thoughts. His hair was soaked but so was his chest, and Finn made a gulping sound. Why did he have to be so attractive?

"You sure you can't swim?"

"Yeah, I can swim."

"Then get in, Finn. I won't bite you or anything," he said, flashing his sharp fangs and then laughing.

With Marshall's red eyes watching, Finn fumbled with his shirt while pulling it off. He took his hat off next, letting his hair down, and dipped his foot in the cool water.

Marshall swam over quickly, his hands pushing at Finn's leg—it gave him goosebumps. "Nope, not happening. You've gotta jump in. If you don't I'll dunk you."

Marshall's eyes had a sort of playful look to them when he threatened Finn but a threat from him was not taken lightly, and just because of that Finn moved back. He took off in a run, jumping into midair, did a flip, and shouted, "Canon ball!" as he flew down causing a big splash. He spat some of the water out and swept his hair from his face.

"Now that's a jump!" Marshall came over and slapped his back.

Finn shrugged with a shy smile. "Thanks."

"You look good wet, Finn," Marshall purred. He was too close, like usual. His legs brushed up against Finn's under the water, swishing water around. "Did you know that?"

"No." The effort at not squeaking that word out like a mouse failed.

Marshall laughed. "You're so cute it makes me sick."

Finn puffed his cheeks out. "You're a jerk, did _you_ know _that_?"

He nodded with a big smile. Finn rolled his eyes and splashed water at his face.

"Are we really playing this game?" Marshall asked after shaking off the droplets from his hair.

Finn paused for a second, thinking it over. "Yes."

"Okay."

And Finn was soaked with a tidal wave of water that came from nowhere.

Marshall was floating up high, holding his stomach and laughing. Why did he keep laughing at Finn today? "You—you look like a drowned kitten!"

Finn grumbled and wiped the fruity stinging water from his eyes and spat out the big gulp he nearly swallowed. He pointed up at him, and then at the water in front of him. "Get down here."

"Ooo, I'm scared." He dropped out of the sky, like he suddenly could fly anymore, and splashed into the water again. "What will little Finny do?" he teased, swimming over to Finn, and he just let Marshall smile at him and joke. "Come on, try me."

Finn jumped, kicking off of the bottom using a rock, and landed on the vampire, dunking him. His hands flayed and now it was Finn laughing at Marshall Lee. At least he was until suddenly Marshall took off upward, taking Finn with. The unexpected move had Finn holding on to Marshall with his arms around his neck and his eyes shut automatically. The skin of Finn's chest and legs was prickling with the sudden cold air. It wasn't as high as the Candy Castle, but Finn clung onto Marshall's back and neck like it was.

This wasn't funny anymore, Finn was actually kind of afraid. Marshall couldn't go too high because of the trees that kept him from burning but it was still really, really high up, and with only Marshall to trust in not to drop Finn like earlier at the Candy Castle.

"Marshall…" Finn pleaded. "Stop."

The vampire ignored him. "Think you can get me, don't you, Finn?" he crooned. Marshall's lips touched his cheek lightly, and Finn felt him say his next words. "But…I'm going to get _you_." His tongue darted and it was odd how even though he was still soaked in water from head to toe he felt the wetness of the vampire's tongue against his cheek.

"Let me go," Finn pleaded again.

"Whatever you say!"

The sudden happy cheery voice had Finn opening his eyes to see the smirk. It was bad to see that gleam in those red eyes. "No no, wait—ahhhh!" His hands were pulled off and Finn fell and it was so fast and slow all at once. He hit the water _hard_ on his back, and was sinking slowly, but his limbs didn't work for some reason. Was he drowning?

Marshall was there picking him up and out of the water to lay him on the grass. The softness of it was nice but his back hurt from hitting the water so he rolled on his side to avoid the stinging pain.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Finn. Are you all right? I didn't break you did I?"

"I hate you."

Marshall touched his lower back causing Finn to groan. "It hurts?"

"Yes it hurts!" Finn shoved the hand away. Was the vampire an idiot?

"You're not bleeding or anything. I don't see how it was all my fault when you—"

"Shut up. Just _shut up_. I've had enough, okay? I can't get home for I don't know how long and if I'm gonna be stuck with you just shut up so I don't explode." Why Marshall thought he'd be okay dropping Finn from that height was insane. The vampire might have a lot of years on Finn but at least Finn knew when to stop before the joke turned bad and someone got hurt.

"Finn."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I…I forgot that humans are…so fragile. I forget sometimes that you…you're not as strong as me."

He wasn't fragile, but Finn let that slide for now. "Don't you and that Fionna girl hang out? She's human."

"Yeah, but…she's not you."

"What does that mean?" he scoffed.

"I care about you more. That's why I'm apologizing."

Finn turned his head. Marshall's eyes were down at Finn's back. He probably had a bruise there or something. And it wasn't like he hadn't been bruised before.

Maybe he was overreacting. Marshall was just having fun and he did say he didn't mean to. Finn was probably acting like a big baby, sulking and whining over nothing.

And Finn didn't like seeing Marshall Lee look so...sad.

He sighed and sat up. "All right, dude. I forgive you."

"You still want to swim?"

"Uh…sure. Just don't do that again…"

They hung out there until the sun set. Marshall carried him back, and the whole time he was flying with Marshall all he knew was that it was sad thinking about leaving the vampire behind.

Marshal was just _one_ vampire. Ooo had everyone. His friends and his family. Finn couldn't stay for Marshall just because he made him feel good, and he knew that. _But shouldn't he want that, and shouldn't he get to feel good?_ he thought to himself.

Right now, he was happy. He was happy hanging with Marshall at his house, and even kissing him and getting felt up by him—it would take a lot to admit it to the perv but Finn couldn't deny it anymore. He cared about Marshall just like Marshall cared about him.

Leaving Marshall would be one of the hardest things he'd ever have to do. To see his friends, and his family, and everyone in Ooo who meant something to him, he'd have to leave someone who he really liked, who gave him so many good feelings he didn't know he could have.

* * *

**Any questions or criticism is totally welcome!**

**RRR. That's review review review! :D**

**-Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a month since I updated so here you go! Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this super fast last night during a lightning storm that was really cool :) it scared my cat though, haha**

**Thanks for the comments and favorites, I love every single e-mail I get about a new review or new follower and so on. Love all around ;D**

* * *

"You want cheese or…extra cheese?" Marshall shouted from in the kitchen.

Finn made a sour face at the prospect of eating, yet again, more pizza. He was tired from the day at Candy Kingdom and its failed plans and just imaging pizza and its greasy-ness and its cheesy-ness did not sound awesome in the least. It made his stomach hurt a little. But he had to eat, so… "Uh. Extra cheese?"

He sighed, leaning down and back into the couch. He knew he should have taken food back from the Candy Kingdom. Why wasn't he using his head? Oh, right. Marshall was with him.

The vampire came floating into the living room with a smile. "Got your pizza in." He sat next to Finn and looked over at him. "Don't know how you eat that stuff. It looks disgusting."

Finn smiled, rolling his eyes. "Just because you like blood…"

Marshall laughed. "You look cozy," he observed, eyeing Finn's body.

"Tired," Finn replied.

Marshall nodded. "Mmm-hmm. You look disappointed, too. Your eyes…" he said, touching under Finn's blue eyes, finger dragging across his skin. "They practically scream 'I'm disappointed'."

Finn tried not to sigh because he felt too drained to do even that. There wasn't even energy to comment on Marshall touching him like it was nothing. He sat up straight and stared out at the turned off television, seeing his reflection in the black glass and his depressing face. It only made him bluer to look at his self.

"I just…" Finn paused, trying not to sigh as he spoke. "I can't believe there isn't one fudging person who can help me. I don't wana wait for your Prince dude to get home."

Marshall bit at his lip. Finn saw something there in his expression so he leaned a little closer. "Marshall…?"

Marshall stared at him. "There is one other person who can help you get back to your dimension or whatever. But I _don't_ recommend her."

There was sudden energy that Finn was bombarded with. He begged with his eyes. "Who?"

"The Ice Queen." Marshall looked away and frowned. "I don't even know why I said that. She's way too crazy."

Finn shrugged. "The Ice King is a total nut-bag, too, but I need to _try_, Marshall."

When the vampire faced him again, he looked so dead serious it made Finn, the hero, flinch away like he held a sword at his neck. "Finn. They don't compare. She's smarter, and stronger. She is crazier." He must've seen something on Finn's face because he looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, his long hair flying about. "I really, really regret saying this because I can tell you're desperate to get back and you'll do anything, something totally insane, to go back to Ooo. Even ask _her _for help."

"Of course I will! I belong there in Ooo."

Marshall's eyes narrowed. "You _belong_ there? Why? They ignore you, you said so before."

Finn couldn't believe that Marshall said such a thing to him. But to ease his mind, and to prevent him from totally yelling at Finn because, glob, he was worn out, and arguing just didn't sound fun, he said, "I'll wait for Gumball, okay, I promise. I'm not stupid."

Marshall raised a brow, smirking, and Finn smacked his arm. "Jerk."

There was a beep in the kitchen. Marshall left and came back with Finn's dinner on a big piece of cardboard and set it in front of him on the table. It looked as disgusting as he pictured but smelled somewhat good so he decided to eat.

The whole time Finn was eating, he kept thinking about leaving and how he would do that without Marshall noticing, and he also thought about the Ice Queen. If he found the Ice Queen's castle or wherever it was she lived then he could ask her to help, and it'll be pretty easy to find her—she probably lived in the same area as IK. He'll most likely have to do something for her, but Finn would only do something that didn't involve hurting anybody. Before that could happen he'd need to sneak out and he could only do that during the day when Marshall couldn't leave the house, unless he had the umbrella. Finn could easily toss that away, though.

Finn had a little ache in his chest knowing he was deceiving the kind-hearted, yet perverted, vampire after all he'd done for Finn—and to Finn. Then he saw Jake's face and knew he had to go. No matter the good times. No matter how he kept being pulled back and forth between Ooo and Aaa, and his true home and Marshall Lee.

When Finn finished his pizza Marshall put in a scary movie, with vampires and zombies and weird monsters. Finn pretended to get tired and after it was over he took the couch and "went to sleep", curling up under a thick blanket.

"Night, Finn. Sorry about today."

Finn tensed. "Yeah… that's okay, Marsh. Really."

Finn felt a soft touch to his hair. It wasn't a hand, it was smaller and lighter.

Did Marshall kiss his head just now?

"Night again," Marshall's voice came from the top of the steps.

Finn snuggled into his blankets on the sofa. "Yeah, goo'night."

_FM_FM_FM_FM_

It was just before the sun was about to rise, maybe an hour or two away, when the unthinkable happened. A storm started. More specifically, a knife storm started. He saw it right outside the cave as he stared out of the window waiting for the bright light that he'd follow to return home. Thousands of them fell heavily and hard and _fast_. He couldn't go out in that, he wasn't suicidal.

The excitement that flowed in his blood was gone. It dissipated with each clanking of the first of the thousands of knives hitting against the rocks and ground. Maybe it was destiny telling him he shouldn't just leave like this. Finn didn't feel right in the first place, though the thought of seeing everything and everyone overtook that.

He threw himself down on the sofa and glared at the TV, and then the glare turned into a pout. "I just want to go home," he whined. _But I shouldn't leave Marshall like he isn't important to me, either._

Finn groaned, slamming the back of his head on the couch. "Life!"

He had decided. He wouldn't leave until Prince Gumball got back. That was the right thing to do, and he'd promised Marshall and not keeping that would hurt his good hero conscious.

There was still some time before there was light outside but Marshall woke up before that. Finn heard him moving around up above and then turned around to see him gliding over the stairs. He looked at him, sort of shocked. "Finn? You're up?"

Uh-oh. How could he explain this? "Y-yeah." He heard the knives over the TV he was watching, some romantic comedy, and said, "Couldn't sleep. The storm." He waved at the window.

Marshall smiled. "I couldn't really sleep, either. Not 'cause the storm. Your heartbeat was so loud…and frantic. I thought you might be having a bad dream or somethin'."

Finn turned his focus back to the movie. "No," he said softly. "Just…thinking."

The vampire took a seat next to him. "About what?"

He could say it. Marshall Lee knew already, so it didn't make a difference. "Leaving. Leaving you and…" Finn shook his head. "Never mind."

"No," Marshall said, putting his arm around Finn's shoulders. Finn let him because he was cold—they were in a cave, and Marshall didn't need heaters or anything like that. "You can say it because I'll miss you, too."

Finn looked up at him. "You will?"

"Yeah." Marshall nodded. "I'll be all by myself here again. Yeah, Gum and I are good friends, but he's gone a lot."

"What about Fionna?"

Marshall shrugged. "Naw. She and Cake are out doing hero stuff and all that. I used to with them. It just didn't feel right after a while."

_This feels right, _Finn wanted to say. This, in Marshall's arms, just being around him, listening to him talk in that deep voice that had Finn trying to stop his shivers, and looking at his really hot bod, was what felt right, and good.

He nodded at Marshall's words. "Yeah. Jake and me… We don't mix well anymore. Sometimes we do but others it's just so _off_, you know?"

Finn leaned closer so his head was resting barely on Marshall's chest. He smelled nice and it was soothing, like incense.

Marshall's fingers went into his hair. Finn closed his eyes at the contact. "I'm sorry, Finn."

Finn went on, because why not? Let one thing out, let it all out. "My friends are still my friends I just… I never see them anymore. Jake is at home with me sometimes but then the kids and I…" He took in a deep breath when it was hard to talk. His throat burned. "I'm getting left behind," he said after a struggle to breathe. "Even if I go back to Ooo there won't be anyone there for me."

He snuggled his face into Marshall's plaid shirt, his hands balled into fists at the vampire's chest. He realized that he just didn't care anymore about pushing the vampire away—he needed to face the reality, and the reality was that he needed the comfort and he was going to take it. Finn was going to take all that Marshall had to offer to make him feel good, and to feel better. It might've been in the moment but all it came down to was one thing: Finn needed Marshall.

Marshall's voice was super intense when he spoke, with his fingers laced deeper in Finn's hair. "Finn. You're…crossing a line. Do you think this is a good idea?"

"When do you care?" Finn mumbled. "I thought you wanted this."

Marshall's hand left Finn's hair to touch under his chin, bringing it up so he could gaze into his eyes. "Do you even know what _this_ is?"

Finn shrugged, looking down. "Not really, I guess. But…" He looked back up. "You can show me, right?"

Marshall's eyes were bright and those fangs sharper on his big smirking lips. "Oh, I can show you. There's a lot that I can show you."

The courage came to Finn despite that terrifying, erotic look. He sat up with his hands pressed on the vampires skinny jeans at his thighs. His face was just below Marshall's and he tilted his head up, breathing softly against his lips. Marshall was dead frozen, no pun intended by that. "Then show me."

* * *

**I've got about 3 or 4 chapters left, maybe a little more, until it's over. Coming up, the big stuff happens, and not just Marshall and Finn doing graphic things, but some actual plot that has some-what of an 'action' feel to it…I guess. Kinda. I'm not good at that stuff so…**

**COMMENT! Let me know what you think! Good or bad, I honestly don't care! **

**-Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**So earlier today I went through my reviews of this story smiling like mad and then a new one came in and I realized something. So I decided to write a little chapter set in Ooo.**

**This is why I read comments :) so I can see what people think and that they can give me insight I would never have thought of myself. Thanks bunches!**

** Hope you guys like!**

* * *

Bubblegum was exhausted but she tried not to show that as she returned to the castle and walked inside. Her citizens greeted her with smiles and she did the same right back, though she felt like grumbling.

They shouldn't see her like that. Just because it was a totally failed machine at the convention didn't mean she had to display it on her face. Her citizens will always be a main priority, that and their happiness even at her expense.

All she needed was a good nap to get back to her normal self. Princesses taking naps wasn't that weird with all they had to do—or at least, all _she _had to do. But before that, Bubblegum decided to go down to her lab and mess around with some stuff. She was a workaholic, she couldn't help it.

The odd thing was that a few things were already messed with. A few handheld weapons she'd been working on had been moved around and used. And then she saw the Portal. The prime focus in her lab that she'd been working on for a long, long time, maybe it had been years. And it, too, had been messed with, and used.

Who would do that? Would Peppermint have gone down here when she was gone despite her strict orders?

As she was about to see where the destination was, Cinnamon Bun's shouting echoed in the halls outside. He was banging on the big door, yelling, "Princess!" over and over in a panic.

She sighed. "All right, Cinnamon Bun. I'll be right there."

She took one look back and shrugged. Wherever it was it wasn't like the portal actually worked. That was just another tick un-checked on her list of things to fix in this lab.

_BREAK_

Jake had just gotten the kids to their bed and he sighed in happiness at finally finishing the day. Lady wasn't home—out with her parents doing Rainicorn things—and so he was watching them by himself for the first night in a while. They were all so cute in their little beds, not tiny anymore but sleeping he couldn't help but fondle their hair and smile like a proud daddy. It was only days ago when they were little but they literally grow up fast, and now they're almost pre-teens.

Oh glob, his life. Everything has changed so fast.

He'd been here for what felt like months and couldn't help but think about Finn and what he was doing. Maybe sleeping or out on an adventure. They hadn't been on one in way too long and Jake missed them crazy bad, and he missed Finn so much—that kid was like family, glob, he was family.

Jake's been busy. And it sucks but he can't help that he has kids with Lady. Well, he probably could have… But he's been focused on keeping his kids out of trouble, especially Jake Jr., that he just can't leave.

He knows Finn can take care of his self and didn't need Jake breathing down his neck about the little things like eating and brushing his teeth and wearing a coat when it was cold—he wasn't his parent but Finn was younger and sometimes that parental instinct kicked in. sometimes they were friends but others Jake was like a substitute dad. Both of them loved being like that, going from fighting monsters and then to deep talks about love and all that.

Finn is not a kid anymore. Jake knows that but just wants to keep Finn safe. They're bestest buds for life.

He got into his bed and shut his eyes. "Tomorrow I'll visit."

And with that thought in his head, he smiled and went to sleep, dreaming about old adventures with Finn.

* * *

**So I just want to say don't worry. The next part with Marshall and Finn will be up on Friday. I promise. If I break it, you can break me ;)**

**-Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I got this out on Friday! No one can break me into pieces hurrah! :D**

**WARNING****: BLOOD DRINKING, SEX BETWEEN TWO DUDES, DIRTY WORDS! **

**It's a longer than I planned for but I don't think you mind ;) I'm always iffy about posting anything sex or sex related but I sucked that up and posted. ENJOY!**

* * *

Marshall didn't hesitate. He grabbed the back of Finn's head, his fingers lacing in his hair, and slammed his lips hard against Finn's lips. Finn shut his eyes and moaned as the vampire's fingers tightened, yanking him closer, and then his tongue licked at his lips, pressing, wanting in. Finn opened his mouth, breathing out with a wet sound, and their tongues met and tangled together.

The heat of their mouths was poisonous. It was a heat that Finn wanted to bathe in. And the sharpness of his fangs pushing down on Finn's bottom lip was dangerous. He knew that he'd thought that before but he couldn't help get excited at the feeling. He was an adventurer and sort of a magnet for danger sometimes and he'd come to like danger.

He climbed onto Marshall's lap, a knee between his two and one out. He separated their lips to get in air for a second when Marshall's hands that were stuck in his hair pulled him up again and their tongues twisted around each other's. It never seemed to stop with the intensity, their bodies pushed together so close like this.

Finn couldn't get enough—really, there wasn't enough for him. A good make-out was awesome, but he wanted more.

So he said so. "More, Marsh," he panted with their lips slightly touching. He gazed into his blood red eyes so close to his own. Red on blue, hell to heaven, Finn wondered how they could do this when they weren't alike—but they were, too. Contrasting and connecting. Finn loved it.

"Yeah," Marshall said with a nod. His lips seemed redder than usual when he spoke and Finn couldn't take his eyes away from them. "Upstairs?"

Finn hesitated but eventually nodded. "Y-yeah."

All of the sudden he was being carried up the stairs in Marshall's arms and laughing with him for no reason. Maybe he was giggling because this was totally wack, and random and unplanned. Or maybe just because he was sort of scared of what was going to happen next. He'd never done _it_. Marshall probably had a ton of times. That he was doing this without any kind of knowledge about it except for the little things he'd heard from Jake… Well, like he said, he was scared.

They went into the bedroom and Marshall laid him on the big black-sheeted bed and stepped back. Finn moved to sit against the fluffy pillows, biting his lip, suddenly uncertain with Marshall looking down at him, his eyes dense with hunger, and his teeth looked so pointy.

Finn's hand went to his neck, Marshall's eyes following. "I can hear the blood rushing inside you, Finn. It's making me really—" he stopped when Finn made a desperate noise. Marshall grinned, one eyebrow raised. "You like that?"

Finn blushed. He fidgeted on the bed. "Uh…yeah."

Marshall floated on to the bed, sitting on his knees in front of Finn. His hand reached out to touch his cheek, and his thumb made a repeated pattern in circles that was really comforting to Finn who was scared of his impulsive decision to have sex with a vampire he hardly knew. "I like you Finn. Really. That's why I'm asking if you want this. It would totally suck if you said no because, well…" Marshall Lee looked at his lap and laughed. "I've been hard since I saw you on that couch earlier."

Finn couldn't believe he got somebody hard from just sitting on a couch. "Uh…I…"

Marshall leaned down and kissed him, hand still on his cheek. A soft kiss so different from earlier that Finn wondered if he imagined it, and then he opened his eyes to see Marshall and smiled at him. "I want this. With you, I mean. Definitely. You…" he paused trying to find the right words. "If it was you for the first time…I can—I know I can trust you, Marshall."

The vampire smiled wide. His eyes glistened. "Yeah, you can trust me, Finn."

He pushed Finn carefully down on the bed, his hair splayed out on the pillow. Climbing on top, arms and legs on either side of his body, he started kissing at Finn's neck.

Finn closed his eyes tight. He felt the sharp points of Marshall's fangs when he kissed and sucked, and the wet tongue as he licked his neck which Finn thought was just really hot and he couldn't help the pathetic sound he let out or his hands clenching the blankets.

Marshall chuckled and his warm breathe prickled Finn's skin. "You're so cute. I just want to eat you, Finn. Did you know that? Every day I look at you and think 'I want to drink him dry' but another part of me says I should play with you. Do you want me to play with you?" He bit his neck, nearly breaking skin.

Finn's hips moved without warning to buck into Marshall's stomach. His clothes were too tight right now. "Please."

"Please? You want me to bite you?" Marshall teased. His hands pushed down on Finn's sides, keeping him from moving too much. Then he took each of Finn's hands in one of his and threw them above his head.

Finn grumbled at being held down. "Marsh. Just…" He huffed as a harsh suckle at his collarbone went right to his pants. He tilted his head a little more and basically screamed, "Bite me! Please!"

Skin broke skin and Finn cried a bit. It wasn't _not_ painful; it hurt, but the feeling of Marshall's large hand in his above his head was comforting. And the pull of his blood, Finn could feel it. Feel the tug on his heart like Marshall was griping it in his fist. Finn moaned out loud, embarrassed that he liked this so much but not caring when it felt so good.

Marshall let go of his hands to put his palms on Finn's shoulders. He probably looked menacing, leaning over Finn sucking his blood making lewd sounds, but he was so warm, and it was nice. Better than nice, more like fantastic.

He was getting dizzy, though. As soon as that happened, like he sensed it, Marshall was done, pulling away and licking and slurping at the punctures he just made. He leaned up and kissed Finn softly, and suddenly it turned fierce. His body was on fire and Finn wanted more. _More_, his body screamed. It always screamed that when Marshall did these things to him.

Marshall sat up on his legs and tugged off his shirt. Finn watched him with frenzied eyes and then he, too, sat up and started to lift his own top but Marshall stopped him and did it for him, then he started pulling on Finn's pants and he groaned when it pulled something else.

Marshall grinned knowingly. "Why Finn. I never thought you'd get hard from that."

Finn slapped his arm. "Shut up, jerk. It felt good."

"It was good for me, too."

Finn blushed. He shifted around, and Marshall resumed shedding their clothes. Then they were naked together sitting on his bed. Finn looked at the beauty that was Marshall Lee. Tall, sexy, and everything he never knew he liked. He was big down there. Really, but more long than thick so Finn assumed it wouldn't hurt too much.

Marshall took one overall look at him, and shoved him down again. His hands were all over Finn. Fingers tugged his nipples and he stopped a really loud embarrassing moan from escaping. His nails grazed them when he went lower down, nearly touching that one part he really wanted touched.

"Marshall." Finn gasped, lifting his hips.

"Fugde. You're so cute and beautiful and I… Fuck." He bent down and licked a long trail up Finn's chest and started biting his pink nubs. Finn's hands went into that perfect hair and he just watched that tongue lick around his nipple before biting softly, tugging and giving that sharp tingle of pleasure.

With the vampires' lips at his nipples he was desperate. He started to rub up against him, and he was ashamed at his behavior but he was just so hot and needed some friction or anything. "Marshall," he said with frustration.

Marshall lifted his head to kiss Finn's red and bitten lips. "You want me to touch you? Ask nicely now."

Finn huffed. He obliged, only for the sweet relief. "Please…touch me."

Marshall gave him a look that made Finn scream in desperation and cry with joy. He went to his neck again, licking the same bite marks. Finn gasped at the feeling.

"Touch you, you say?" Marshall mumbled in his neck. "I am, Finn. Be more specific."

Finn licked his dry lips. "T-touch me… Touch…"

"Come on, you can say it. It's easy."

The anger set in and Marshall's teasing was too much for Finn to take. He grabbed Marshall's hair and pulled him from his neck—it was distracting and he couldn't think with that shock of pleasure that went through his veins at each lick. He glared once at the shocked vampire before kissing him, in control this time, their tongue's and teeth clashing like waves on the rocks.

They both panted when Finn pulled back. He kept his hand in his hair and, with a heated blush on his cheeks, said, "T-touch my dick. Please."

Marshall looked at him with amazement. "I… Yeah."

He moved slightly sideways but still mostly on top of Finn and then his hand, cool but hot with Finn's body heat, was wrapped around Finn tight, and good. He opened his mouth in a wide 'o' and gasped, hips moving up off the mattress. Their chests met, Finn's heaving with every stroke of Marshall's large hand.

"More."

"More?"

"Y-yeah, more."

Marshall's hand was gone. Finn whined and looked up at him. "Be quiet," he said with a smile. Then he was settled between his legs. He spread them a bit and Finn blushed heavily when Marshall just _looked right at him_. At that dirty part of him.

"Open that drawer," Marshall said, pointing to the dresser next to the bed. "Find a little bottle. It should be—yeah that's it. Toss it here."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Lube."

"O-oh."

"Trust me. It's your first time and you'll need it. Just know you're lucky I like you so much or I'd already be inside of you."

Finn shifted up on the pillows more to get comfortable. He knew what was coming. He wasn't an idiot. Trying to prepare his mind for it was different altogether. Picturing Marshall and his fingers—he threw his head back and groaned. His body was trembling.

"Finn?" Marshall's hands were on his inner thighs. It brought him back to reality. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll…try and be gentle, okay?"

Finn nodded shakily. Marshall Lee's kindness was unexpected but very, very welcome. "Thanks."

He watched Marshall open the little clear bottle and squirt the stuff, the lube, on his fingers. He started to rub his fingers together and when he noticed Finn's curious look he said, "To warm it up."

"Oh. Got it."

Just sitting there with his legs spread waiting was frightening. More frightening than fighting the Lich.

When Marshall was done warming them up he put his hand that was free of the lube under Finn's thigh and lifted it up and over. Then it rested on his leg, cool and big. Finn leaned up on his elbows to see Marshall's finger hovering in front of his hole and it went in so fast Finn slammed his head back at the sudden intrusion. It was cold and Finn was suddenly more aware of the warmth inside him that Marshall must feel.

"You okay?" Marshall asked. He almost sounded concerned but that roughness to his voice had Finn wondering if he was just turned on by being in Finn—because Finn was turned on, for sure.

"Yeah. Just…just move. I'm good."

"I will," he chuckled. "Relax though, Finn, or I can't."

"Okay. Okay." He took a few deep breathes and tried to loosen up around that cold finger.

Marshall started to move it and Finn squirmed at the strange feeling. When he put two in, Finn squeezed his eye lids shut and tightened up again.

"Finn, relax." His hand stroked along his leg.

"Why don't you shut up. I'm _trying _to."

Marshall laughed. "Feisty. That's why I like you."

Ignoring the vampire, Finn focused and soon enough Marshall had two fingers in. He was fingering Finn, stretching him open for his… Finn groaned. And when the third finger was inside, Finn didn't bother to keep back the loud moan. His hips lifted up and down to meet Marshall's little thrusts.

"Glob, Marsh. Ugh."

"You like this?"

Finn nodded several times. "Yeah. Yeah, feels so…good."

Marshall just smirked like he won a prize. Finn wanted to throw the pillow at him but that would make the pleasure stop so Marshall was lucky he didn't get smacked with the fluffy pillow of doom.

"I think you're good, don't you?"

The fingers were gone and Finn whined. "Marsh…"

The vampire was climbing up over Finn's body, naked and so…hot, hotter than Flame when she was angry. He looked menacingly sexy; his hair billowed around him and eyes sharp like his fangs. Finn couldn't believe this was happening to him, that he got to experience this with Marshall. The last person he thought he'd lose his virginity to was a dude, and a dude from another dimension was something else.

Finn wanted him so badly.

Marshall was kissing him then. Soft lips melding, sharp teeth clicking. Hands reached down to pull Finn up and Finn automatically wrapped his legs around his lower back, and his ass was in the air—he felt the cool breeze hit him and shivered.

A smirk slowly grew on the vampire's mouth before he pulled away to look at Finn's face and lastly his eyes. "Ready?" he asked.

"I…" Finn licked his dry lips. "I think I am."

"I said I'll take care of you, didn't I?"

Finn's eyes went to his mouth, watching the words. "I guess you did."

"I meant it. Trust me."

Finn took a deep breath. His legs got a better grip around Marshall. "I'm ready."

Marshall was touching outside him and Finn froze. Compared to the size of his hole Marshall was huge and Finn didn't think he'd fit, or if he did what if he broke Finn in two? Was that possible? Marshall was strong; he could probably do that easily.

"Shh." Marshall pecked his lips. "I'll be gentle."

It was a quick entrance and Finn whined and again threw back his head. "Hurts. Stop."

"I'm in, just tell me when, all right?"

The sound of Marshall's voice—rough at the edges but kind when talking to Finn—was what he focused on. That and his fingers which were slowly rubbing over the marks Marshall left on his neck after he sucked his blood, they were super sensitive. But, _glob_, he was huge, and tearing him up. Finn didn't think that Marshall would be so _hot_ because he was a vampire.

He just laid there, legs still around the vampire and his chest heaving a little, waiting for most of the uncomfortable feeling to vanish. Marshall looked a little strained above him, and it was probably a couple minutes later when he said, "You can move."

Marshall didn't hesitate for the second time that night. Finn gripped the sheets and cried a little while he thrust in and out quickly. It still ached but it was a good kind of ache, an ache that made his heart race.

Slamming hard and fast into Finn, Marshall huffed and threw back his head. Finn admired it for a moment, the picture of Marshall Lee so focused on his thrusts but his expression was completely lost in passion.

"Marshall…" Finn moaned. He put his arms around his neck and yanked him down without warning to kiss him. "Marsh, Marshall, glob, Marshall Lee," he moaned between kisses. He was fully wrapped around the vampire now, with his arms and legs and their chests so close.

The vampire moved down to nose at his neck. Finn's fingers splayed in his hair and he watched from above his head as Marshall's hips moved, connecting them with Finn's body to shove him inside.

It was so hot in here when it was normally freezing. There was sweat on his face from the heat of them. And he realized his dick was aching, throbbing. "Marshall…touch me. Please, I'm so hot."

"I'm so close already, Finn."

Finn groaned. "Glob-it, _touch me_!"

"You're so bossy, Finny."

His hand was wrapped around Finn, stroking it almost as fast as his thrusts. Finn grumbled out words he didn't understand.

He looked at Marshall when he started to nibble at his neck again. Finn didn't think he could take another bite, and he was about to say that to him when he felt something in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a snake.

"Ugh. Something's…happening," he panted.

"Yeah," Marshall breathed on his neck. "Me too."

The thrusts got faster. Marshall kept grunting and Finn moaned and moved, and his legs just fell from Marshall's back to stand up with his knees bent, but he lifted up to meet Marshall halfway.

"Finn, can I…inside you?"

Finn just mumbled a 'yes' even though he had no idea what that meant. Everything was so intense and hot, and all Finn felt was the good heat of Marshall in him and around him.

Marshall's lips were suckling his neck at the same spot, and Finn opened his mouth to tell him that biting him again wasn't going to happen but Marshall Lee broke skin before he could and sucked up Finn's blood. But it was different. With everything else—Marshall's dick inside him, his hands on Finn—it felt so much better he burst into tears, and that coiling feeling climbed higher until it reached the clouds and Finn felt warmth at his dick and amazing pleasure shock waves before he passed out.

* * *

**Felt kind of rushed at the end but hope you liked! Or did you hate it? Was it too soon for sex? Was this good or bad? Say what you want in the comments! I wana know! :D**

**Any typos or errors I really don't care :) I posted this as soon as it was done. Usually I look it over but yeah, that didn't happen.**

**Next time:**** The morning after. Or, the night. Whatever.**

**-Eve**


End file.
